


must be something in your eyes

by felicity (minervajeanlupin)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Hong Joshua, Barista Yoon Jeonghan, Fluff, Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan Are Best Friends, Jeonghan is a snake but we like him anyway, Joshua is an angel confirmed, Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Whipped, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minervajeanlupin/pseuds/felicity
Summary: The 2ji coffee shop au we all deserve





	must be something in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> The title of the fic is from Q&A by Seventeen and Ailee (an underrated bop) 
> 
> Also I'm going to KCON NY and I'm so excited I can finally see Seventeen live!! Feel free to hmu if you know anyone going :)

Jihoon was having a bad day. First his boss told him he had much less time than he’d initially thought to finish the track he’d been working on, he was on a grand total of three hours of sleep for the past two days, and the forecast said it was going to rain in an hour and he’d forgotten to bring an umbrella so he’d have to walk home in the rain after work.

The cafe was deserted, just the way Jihoon liked it. He made a beeline to the counter, not bothering to waste time looking around.

“I’ll have my regular,” he muttered. He stared blankly at the floor, his tiredness making him dizzy. He felt like death.

But instead of getting an amused huff from Jeonghan like he was used to, a meek, slightly-accented voice replied. “Uh, sir, I’m sorry, but I don’t know your regular,” the person said, sounding anxious.

Jihoon looked up and felt shock dully register in his sleep-deprived state. Godammit, was attractiveness a prerequisite to work at this cafe? First Jeonghan and Jun, and now _him?_ “Him” was about a head taller than Jihoon, with large, feline-like eyes that somehow twinkled despite the dim light in the shop. He smiled sheepishly and Jihoon felt an _emotion._

“I’m new, I’m sorry,” the other man explained politely.

Jihoon shook himself out of his stupor. “Oh, it’s, uh, fine. I always get a large black coffee with three shots of espresso.”

The pretty barista’s eyes widened. “That’s...a lot of caffeine.”

“And _this_ ,” Jihoon said, gesturing to his entire 164 cm being, “is a lot of sleep deprivation.”

The barista let out an honest-to-god giggle, and covered his mouth immediately as though embarrassed. “Still, that doesn’t seem healthy. Have you tried tea?”

Jihoon raised an eyebrow, amused. “You’re suggesting I try tea. You. A barista at a _coffee_ shop. What, working for the enemy now?” He watched in fascination as the barista flushed a light shade of pink as he protested.

“Sorry for being concerned about your health,” he huffed jokingly. “But sure. Can I get a name for the order?”

“Shua!” someone called from the back room and both Jihoon and 'Shua' turned around at the same time. Jeonghan strode to the counter, ethereal as always. “I’ll take Jihoonie’s order, darling. Sorry, I should have warned you. Take your break now, I can handle this.”

“Are you sure?” ‘Shua’ asked with a gentle frown. All of his actions seemed gentle, almost delicate, somehow, and Jihoon couldn’t help but wonder what he was like when he lost his temper. “I wouldn’t want to cause trouble.”

“You could never,” Jeonghan beamed and Shua smiled politely before heading to the backroom (it might have been wishful thinking on Jihoon’s part, but he seemed a bit reluctant to leave for whatever reason). Jeonghan’s smile faded the moment the other barista was gone and he leaned over the counter to look Jihoon right in the eyes. “So,” he said. “What do you think about Joshua?”

Oh, so his name was _Joshua,_ Jihoon filed mentally. “He’s nice?” he responded, avoiding Jeonghan’s piercing stare. Jeonghan was one of the few—very few—people who could intimidate Jihoon.

“And pretty cute, right?” Jeonghan pressed.

Jihoon cleared his throat awkwardly, staring at the floor determinedly. “Yeah, I guess.”

Jeonghan nodded, seemingly satisfied. “He is. And he’s single.” He winked exaggeratedly before handing Jihoon his coffee cup. “Just in case you were interested.”

Jihoon rubbed his eyes tiredly as he reached out for the coffee cup. He was, but somehow he doubted Joshua reciprocated the feeling. “Thanks, hyung. I suppose.”

Jeonghan looked around before murmuring apologetically, “I’m doing this for your own good, Jihoonie.” He reached out to hand Jihoon his cup, but dropped it at the last second. Hot coffee splashed all over the tiled floor and, more importantly, Jihoon’s left foot.

“Ow!” Jihoon whispered-screamed, nursing his foot. “What the _fuck_ , hyung?”

“Shua!” Jeonghan called out.

Joshua poked his head back in and his eyes widened at the sight before him. “What happened?” he asked, hurrying over.

“Oh, clumsy me spilled coffee all over poor Jihoonie’s foot,” Jeonghan said, looking sorry. What a snake, Jihoon thought bitterly. “Go with him to the back and help him, will you? I’ll clean up here.”

Joshua narrowed his eyes and he looked incredulously at Jeonghan. Clearly he wasn’t buying it either, and Jihoon admired him for not falling Jeonghan’s bullshit, no matter how convincing the older could be. “Fine,” he huffed. His voice immediately became more gentle as he approached Jihoon. “I’m really sorry,” he said. “Can I help you to the back, sir?”

Jihoon allowed Joshua to help him up, his pain overpowering his shame. “Jihoon. Call me Jihoon.”

Joshua looked at Jihoon and smiled as he helped the other limp towards the counter. “Call me Jisoo, then.” He helped Jihoon sit on a stool in the back room as he looked around for an ice pack.

“But Jeonghan hyung-” Jihoon started before flushing when realized he’d admitted he’d talked about Joshua with the other barista.

Joshua laughed, his eyes curving up. “He likes to tease me about the fact that I’m from LA, so he calls me by my American name. But most of my friends call me Jisoo.”

“Are we friends then, Jisoo hyung?” Jihoon asked daringly. His lack of sleep was lowering his inhibitions.

Jisoo’s face lit up with surprise before relaxing into something more like amusement. He turned back to Jihoon. “I’d like to be, if you can just answer one question.” He stepped closer and handed Jihoon an ice pack. “Why did Jeonghan spill coffee on you?”

“What?” Jihoon asked blankly. He took off his shoes and pressed the ice pack to his foot, wincing at the sensation.

“Press gently,” Jisoo reprimanded quickly. “And I know Jeonghan. There’s no way he’d actually agree to do work and clean up the spilled coffee unless he had an ulterior motive. So what was it? Why did he want the two of us to be alone?”

Jihoon coughed. Jisoo was a lot smarter than he seemed, and that just made him all the more insufferably attractive in Jihoon’s eyes.

Fuck it, he decided. If this went badly, he could just find a new coffee shop. It would help him avoid Jeonghan for the next few weeks for purposely spilling coffee on him anyway. “Would you want to go out with me?” he blurted out suddenly.

“Oh, uh,” Jihoon looked up to see Jisoo’s face slowly turn pink. “Yeah, I’d like that a lot, actually.”

“Cool,” Jihoon nodded, looking down in uncharacteristic bashment.

“You’re welcome!” Jeonghan called from the front, where he had apparently been eavesdropping on them the entire time.

“Fuck off, hyung!” Jihoon called back. He turned to see Jisoo laughing silently at the exchange. “So, uh…?”

“I get off in two hours, if that works for you,” Jisoo rescued him. “You can decide where we go.”

“Perfect,” Jihoon smiled. “And how about we go to a tea shop?”

Jisoo’s answering laugh let him know he liked that idea very much, and Jihoon was inclined to agree. He grudgingly admitted to himself that maybe this day wasn’t completely terrible after all.  


End file.
